The performance of wireless cellular systems is significantly limited due to co-channel interference from neighboring base stations, especially as these systems move towards aggressive frequency reuse scenarios. While the overall spectral efficiency of the cellular system may improve with aggressive frequency reuse, the performance of cell-edge users degrades substantially. A variety of interference management techniques are applied to enhance performance of cell-edge users, ranging from the design of fractional frequency reuse (FFR) mechanisms for cell-edge users, to coordinated transmit beam-forming techniques, to receiver interference cancellation using multiple antennas.